


Days Of Wine And Roses

by deanandsam



Series: The Heaven Chronicles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Heaven, post season 15 episode 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers are happy in their Heaven but Winchesters were never destined to a life of inactivity.
Series: The Heaven Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Days Of Wine And Roses

The little cabin was tucked away in a shady nook at the edge of the sparkling waters of a mountain lake.

His booted feet resting on the wooden fence that surrounded the deck, Dean pondered on how things worked in this new Jack-themed Heaven. He more or less understood the previous mechanism of ‘reliving your best memories’ but now he didn’t quite grasp what the boundaries were between the reality of him and Sam, and that of everything else surrounding them.

Not that Dean cared particularly, but he didn’t feel comfortable when he didn’t have a complete understanding of where he and Sam were to remain for eternity.

When he’d first found himself in Heaven next to a facsimile of the Roadhouse where Bobby had been waiting for him, Dean had been certain that the Impala hadn’t been there when he’d sat down next to the old hunter.  
It had somehow appeared out of nowhere and to be truthful he hadn’t even been thinking about the car, but about Sam and how he already missed him.  
So, had this new free-range heaven somehow read his mind and cooked up his Baby to cheer him up and take his mind off his little brother? 

Whatever! Dean certainly wasn’t going to complain now that he had Sam by his side. There was nothing more he needed, yet it needled him that he didn’t have the mechanisms of this new heaven letter-perfect.

With a lazy smile, he glanced over at where Sam was playing woodsman, chopping away at a tree, his naked back glistening in the sunshine, the lean muscles flexing as he worked.  
Dean thought it probable that if he merely wished it, the tree would probably fall to the ground without even having to touch it, just like the Impala had appeared out of nowhere.

Thinking back to the moment when Sam had appeared at his side on that bridge, Dean couldn’t remember ever having felt so happy. A sensation of bliss came over him as he acknowledged that even in Heaven, Sam wanted to be with him.

On the other hand, it was with a little nudge of guilt that he recalled how easily he’d disregarded Bobby’s explanation about their parents and friends within easy reach; there to be visited at any time.

Instead, Sam had followed him into the waiting Impala and they’d driven off, the miles rolling by beneath the wheels until they’d come across this pretty lake. Without needing to speak they’d stopped and from literally out of nowhere they’d caught sight of this little cabin and had been here ever since.  
It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want to see his dad and mom but, well, he had Sammy, and honestly, he yearned for nothing more.

He continued to watch as Sam picked up his shirt and slipped it on, after burying the ax in the stump of the felled tree. 

The hazel eyes met his own and Dean’s smile grew wider. He’d caught some fish that morning, sitting on the little wooden pier, enjoying the peace and tranquillity around him, the fish seemingly having lined up in a queue to be hooked by his rod. Now they were cooking in the oven along with some herbs Sam had insisted would improve the flavor.

Everything was beautiful, everything was wonderful, everything was perfect, Dean had never been so happy, yet….  
He couldn't come up with the right word to finish his thought.  
If he’d still been back on Earth he might have used ‘bored’. But this was Heaven and eternal happiness was what it provided.  
Could too much joy be a bad thing?

He had to admit that Sammy seemed content, his smiles no longer needing to be eked out by Dean’s antics, but spontaneous, wide and sincere, his little brother's happiness increasing his own.

“You keeping an eye on dinner? “ Sam asked, a twinkle in his eye. “After ALL the effort you put in catching them, you don’t want the fish to burn.”  
“This is Heaven Sammy; the fish cook themselves. I only need to say the word.”

With a mischievous grin, Sam gave his sibling’s chair a little push and he chuckled as Dean ended up ass-down on the deck.  
“Hey! What was that for?”  
“You were looking too comfortable, dude. I thought I’d spice up your day:”

“Ha friggin ha, “ Dean bitched nevertheless accepting the hand that Sam held out to pull him up. 

As they touched, Dean felt a thrill rush through him. It happened each time they came in contact with each other. He was used to it now, even if the sensation was as blissful as the first time it had occurred.  
Sam reckoned it was because of their souls being so tangled up in each other. 

THAT however had been as much as had been said on the subject, both embarrassed that they were discussing the chick-flickiest moment of all, the union of their very souls.

“What do you say we take Baby for a road trip tomorrow, Sammy? See what else Heaven has to offer. I mean, the library of your dreams could be just around the next bend.”  
“You getting bored with eternal happiness already, “ Sam asked.

“No, what! I love this little place we have here. I thought it might be interesting to explore.”  
Sam glanced around the one-room cabin with affection.

Inside it was similar to one of the many motel rooms they’d stayed in when they were young. 

In the corner two queen beds stood side by side, taking pride of place. Neither brother was ready to be separated again not even by rooms of their own.

“Why not?” Sam acquiesced. “Let’s see what Heaven has to offer.”  
The end


End file.
